Husband of Tiffany
by HorrorLover13
Summary: Basically a reverse AU, where Tiffany was the one to get shot down in a toy store. But, there's a catch. When she died, she thought her boyfriend, Chucky had left her a ring to propose. But ooooh was she wrong.
1. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**BOOM! CLAP!**

The sounds of thunder echoed through the rainy night sky as Officer Bailey slowly stepped into the Lockport Police Department Evidence Depository. Snuck was a better term for it. He pressed a button to go into the heavily gaurded exhibits, and a loud buzzing sound came out of it, surprising the cop. He quickly crept past the many exibhits. Leatherface. Jason Voorhees. Michael Myers. Freddy Krueger. All were know from everyone about their brutal murders _. 'What,'_ Bailey thought. _'Is so special about a bag full of shit?'_ He shook the thought away as he came across another hall, turning and going into it. This one had locked, small metal doors. Bailey searched until he finally found the number he had been looking for.

 **"22408**

 **Unsoved"**

Using his key, Bailey unlocked the door, and finding a small, black, tied up plastic bag, something obviously in it. Slamming the metal door shut, Bailey walked out to his police car, threw the bag into the passenger seat, and began to drive, the radio gently playing. He eyed the bag as he pulled out his cellphone, dialing the number, and listening to the ringtones as he waited for the person to pick up. Eyeing the bag once more, he slowly reached over to grab it. Then he heard the man answer.

"Yeah?" It was a man's voice, but even from the one word you could tell he had a Jersey accent.

"Hey, I'm on my way, and DON'T forget my money!" Bailey said in a threatening tone, struggling to reach for the black bag, and hold the phone at the same time.

"See ya soon. And Bailey, don't YOU forget..." A loud honking noise distracted Bailey from the bag. He looked up, and realized he had swerved onto the wrong lane, and was about to hit a huge truck. Bailey quickly swerved out of the way, and went back to his lane, panting from surprise. "Shit..." He whispered, wiping sweat from his forehead. He heard an eerie laugh come from the passenger seat, and looked, realizing it was the man, laughing at him. It sounded almost like he was giggling, but cackling at the same time. Bailey brought the phone back to his ear, only to hear the man stop laughing but still chuckle as he spoke.

""Curiosity killed the cat"."

Bailey, pissed off now, ended the call, and shoved the phone back into the passenger's side seat. He didn't have time for the guy's bullshit. What was his name again? Charlie? He had forgotten. He continued to drive until he finally pulled into an abandoned wearhouse. He parked the car, and leaned back, waiting for the guy to give him his money, in exchange for the bag. He lit up a cigarette, with his own personalized lighter his girlfriend had bought him. Be looked around the dreary warehouse, getting pretty freaked out from the dark and dreariness. His eyes slowly met to the bag again. He just wanted to take a peek. No. The guy had said not to. But s peek couldn't hurt, right? Slowly, Bailey reached to grab the bag.

"This is..." Suddenly, out of nowhere, the radio switched on, scaring and surprising the officer. He let out a yelp, before sighing and flipping the radio switch to turn it off. Then, the cop slowly turned his head to the bag, before deciding fuck it, and grabbing the bag. He ripped off the tag and string that tied it together, and slowly, peered into the bag, before staring in confusion. "What the he-"

Then WHAM! He cried out as he felt a strong hand tug on his hair- and wrap a cord around his neck. It tugged and pulled on his throat, choking the life out of him. He pressed his hand against the horn, calling for help, before suddenly, he went limp, and he was lifeless. The man who had been in the back the whole time, let out a chuckle, before opening the car door, and stepping out. Slowly, he walked around the car, running a hand through his long, dark brown hair, his sunflower blue eyes looking around to see if anyone was nearby.

This man, was Charles Lee Ray. The Lakeshore Strangler. But his friends called him Chucky. He wore a suit and brown coat, which currently held a knife in one pocket, and a gun in the other. He slowly turned around, looking through the open car window. He reached down, and grabbed Bailey's old lighter, flicking it on and off. "Cool..." He said with a small grin.

Then he saw it. The bag that held what he had been searching for, for so long. He lifted the black bag, before sticking his hand in, and pulling it out. A plastic mess. That's what it was. It looked like it used to be a doll, but its plastic was undenyably ripped. It was topped with dark brown hair in a very messy bun, only had one eye, its once pretty wedding dress was ripped, but Chucky just smirked in admiration. He lifted it closer, do they were... "Face to face", for this was no ordinary doll. It used to hold the soul of his long lost Girlfriend and lover, Tiffany Valentine. And he was gonna bring her back.

"...Well Hello, "Dolly.""


	2. Stitches

Chucky brought the bag home, a little metal trailer in a small trailer park, next to his friend, Changing out of his wet clothes into a regular t-shirt and pants, Chucky got to work. Lightning flashed on articles that were framed. One included a picture of Tiffany's dead body, bloody and on the floor.

"Tiffany Valentine shot down in Toy Store!"

"Girl claims Soul of Tiffany Valentine was in her doll"

He pulled the parts out of the bag, and got to work. He sighed a little as he began to stitch everything together, using a needle and thread, a stapler, anything to put the doll back together. He dug into a trunk filled with doll parts, until he found an arm that would fit his girlfriend perfectly. He searched the many dolls he had kept for just this occasion, and found the perfect wedding dress, making sure to slide it on the doll body very carefully. Hell, he even gave her a (plastic) pearl necklace. He gave her green eyes as well, since he couldn't find any browns that matched her perfect ones.

Finally, after stitching the doll all together, piece by piece, fixing the hair into a beautiful bun, including the veil, Charles leaned back to see his work, a smirk on his lips as he looked over his girlfriend.

She looked perfect.

Her dress, was flowing, had a flower pattern at the top, with a bit of silk trim, and the skirt had a slit in it that showed her legs.

Her shoes were just dress shoes, but he painted them white. To match the dress.

Her hair, black and beautiful, was in its nice little bun, the flowery veil perched perfectly in her hair

And finally, her face, although covered in stitches and scars, was beautiful, her eyelashes perfectly curled, her lips, pink and plump, her eyes shining a beautiful emerald green.

She was the perfect little bride.

And soon she would be his Living Dead Girl.

 **Note: sorry the chapter was so short! hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment!**


	3. Impressions

Meanwhile, in a nice little suburban town, a young man was walking up to honestly the biggest house on the block. He had dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes, and he was wearing a suit. Obviously trying to make a great impression. He walked to the house, knocking politely on the door. The door was opened by a rather large man, wearing a police uniform, with slicked back brown hair, and green eyes. He just smiled. "Hello. I'm Chief Kincaid, Jade's uncle." The young man nodded. "David Collins. Nice to meet you, sir." David smiled.

Chief Kincaid, also known as Warren, tested the name, like he would a wine, rolling it on his tongue. "David, come on in." He turned around, and called for his niece. "Jade! David's here!" Then there was a rather awkward silence.

"I've been hearing good things about you, David. You're off to Princeton next fall?" The chief asked. David nodded."Yes, sir."

"What are you going to study?" "Theater Arts."

Warren's smile started to sink. ' _Theater Arts? What the hell?'_

"Mm-hmm. But on an athletic scholarship, right? Playing hockey?" The chief asked, almost hopefully.  
"Figure skating." David corrected.

 _'Well. He's at least better than the last one.'_ Warren thought, before turning. "Mm-hmm. Jade!"

"Warren, don't scream." Both men turned to see Jade Kincaid, a beautiful young woman with brown hair curled up, a headband holding it back, and brown eyes. She wore pretty make up, and a beautiful red dress with a black jacket. She looked gorgeous. She walked downstairs, smiling at David.

"Hi. You look great." David grinned to his best friend.  
"Jade, uh, I have to tell you. This guy is a big improvement over the last one. I think your mother and father would've agreed." Warren nodded, as if giving his approval, but Jade only glared. "My parents liked ALL my friends." She turned with David. "I'll be home by midnight." The two started walking out the door. "She's in good hands, sir." David called.

"Uh... You forget something?" The two stopped in their tracks. Oh no. The plan wasn't gonna work. They turned and saw warren pointing- at the box David was holding.  
"Oh. This is for you." David handed the box to Jade. A flower. A lily? "I love lilies." Jade smiled. "Actually, it's an orchid." David corrected. Warren stared in confusion.

"Uh, cymbidium orchid? You put it in a vase and drop an aspirin in the water, it should last you the whole week." David explained. Warren looked bored and kind of pissed. "...Or so I read." Then the two walked out.

"Nice meeting you." David called. Then they got into The young man's car, and drove off. Meanwhile, Warren grabbed his phone, and dialed a number. "She just left."

Meanwhile, back in the car with David and Jade, the two stayed silent, before a hand grabbed Jade, and she yelped. But then she grinned. It was her actual boyfriend. Jesse. He had dark brown hair, and deep brown eyes. He wore a blue jacket and nice looking clothes, just for her. "You look beautiful." He grinned at her, pulling her into the back seat with him, where they shared a passionate kiss, and he slid a pretty bracelet onto her wrist.

This had all been part of the plan. David, the couple's (gay) friend, had been acting as Jade's suitor, so Jesse and Jade could go on an actual date. "So Warren fell for it?"Jesse chuckled.

"Mm-hmm. David made quite an impression. I think Warren's in loooove." Jade teased as she and Jesse kissed. David made a face.

"Yuck. Not my type. I'm so over that whole "uniform" thing."

The car continued to drive, even as it began to pour rain. They were laughing, chatting and such, before they could see the flashing of blue and red lights in the distance. " Christ. it's Needlenose."

David sighed and pulled over, waiting for the cop. The teenagers looked as they saw a tapping on the window, and a smirking cop's face. He only said one word as he looked at Jesse and Jade.

"Gotcha."


	4. Crock

The rain continued to beat outside his trailer as Chucky began to set everything up. He made sure to light the candles and put the sand into the star position. Apparently, this is what you're supposed to do if you don't have the Heart of Damballa. According to this dumbass book "Voodoo For Dummies" anyway. He'd got it from John, before he'd been killed. Tiffany, had seen to that. He finally laid Tiffany into the star, before lifting a candle- and starting to chant the voodoo chant he knew practically by heart.

 _"Ade Due Damballa, give me the power, I beg of you!"_

Already, lighting began to flash outside. Abnormal lighting, spiraling around the trailer.

 _"Leveau mercier du bois chaloitte!_

 _Secoise entienne mais pois de morte!_

 _Mortiesma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette!_

 _Endenlieu pour du boisette Damballa!_

 _Endenlieu pour du boisette Damballa!_

 _Endenlieu pour du boisette Damballa!_

 _AWAKE!"_

Chucky looked down at the doll, waiting for something to happen. For the doll to get up and walk and talk. Nothing did. What the fuck?

"Awake!" He said again, thinking he'd done something wrong. Again, nothing happened. Not even a blink.

Getting frustrated, Chucky tapped the doll's chest, as if to literally wake it from a slumber.

" AWAKE AWAKE AWAKE DAMN IT!"

Nothing. Growling, Chucky threw the book over his shoulder, glaring and shaking with rage.

"What a crock."

He stood up, and with rage, kicked the sand, before walking to the kitchen... Not knowing the doll had blinked when his back was turned.

 **-Again, so sorry this chapter was so short! Bride of chucky has some short scenes! Leave a comment!**


	5. Wanna Play?

Chucky was currently drinking a beer while smoking a cigarette with a sigh. Of all the god damned work he had to do to not only get Tiffany's doll body from the cops, and then stitch her back to- fucking- gether, and all for SHIT. He heard a rapping on his door and immediately knew who it was. "Son of a bitch..." he muttered. He really wasn't in the mood for Damien right now. But of course, he knew the little shit wouldn't leave him alone, unless he answered.

Chucky slowly stood up, and sighed, opening the door, Cigarette in hand. He was met with a guy with long black hair, (Longer than his own) blue eyes, and many piercings and tattoos. "Hey, Chucky!" he grinned.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Chucky cocked an eyebrow, leaning against the doorway.

"Come on. Let me in. I'll catch my death out here." Damien begged, pretending to shiver.

"Promises, promises." Chucky said, actually hoping the fucker would get pneumonia and die a painful death. But, of course, Chucky let the guy in. To at least warm his ass up so he could kick him out again.

"Whoa. Whoo! Hey, how was your day?" Damien asked, taking off his shirt so it could dry out. Chucky shrugged. "Same old, same old." He took a chug from his beer, knowing he'd need a lot of drinks for this. Then Damien pulled out a photo.

"Oh, hey, check it out." He held up the photograph

"What?" Chucky looked up from his beer.

"Check it out." Damien handed Chucky the photo. On it was a man, covered in blood. It looked like Damien had finally killed someone. Yeahhhh right. Chucky just started laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! O-oh my fucking god!" He leaned against the wall. Damien looked confused. Chucky turned back to him.

"I recognize the nail polish, asshole!" He pointed at the 'victim's hand'. Damien had put make-up on, and taken a photo of it, to make it look like he'd killed someone.

"Shit." Damien looked at his nails. "You never really actually killed anybody, did you, you pathetic cunt?" Chucky threw the picture. Damien should have known by now, Chucky knew what a kill was, and what a kill was not.

"Come on, Chucky. I'm working up to it." Damien whined, trying to grab the picture. Ever since Eddie had left to find a new apartment for the three of them, (Chucky, Tiffany, and Eddie), Damien had been all over Chucky, trying to goad Chucky into making Damien the new partner in crime. And he thought EDDIE had been annoying. Eddie was like a summer breeze compared to Damien.

Chucky listened to Damien whine and complain about his picture, before turning around, where he'd tried to tried to bring the doll back to life- only to freeze. The doll wasn't there. Tiff wasn't there. All there was, was a drag mark in the sand. She had gotten up. And was somewhere around here. He looked around, eyes wide, and lips grinning. Where was sh- Then he heard Damien. Perfect bait.

"Aw, man. You know, it took me ten hours to make that thing." Damien continued to complain. "Damien." Chucky said with a smile. "Yeah?" Damien replied, picking the picture up.  
"Could you do me a favor... And see if my lighter is under the sofa there?" Chucky pointed at his sofa. Hey, it was a perfect hiding spot for Tiff. Maybe she could finish the asshole before he did. Damien nodded, crawling over to the couch, and reaching under it.

Chucky watched with a malicious little smirk, just waiting for Tiffany to strike.

Damien looked around under the sofa, trying to find the lighter. "There's nothing under here." Then suddenly- something fell on his face. A small snake. Chucky just chuckled, lifting the snake.

"Tilly. How did you get out?" he sat the snake back in her little cage, while Damien shuddered and made a face behind his back. Once more, Chucky looked around for the doll, almost getting frustrated. _'Come on Tiff, where the hell are you?'_ he thought to himself.

"Hey, Chucky, wanna become 'amis pour la vie'?" Damien grinned.

Slowly, Chucky turned, giving the most weird expression. "Excuse me?"

"It means "friends for life"!"

"I KNOW what it means dipshit." Chucky rolled his eyes.

"then make me your partner! Eddie left, dude! He's not coming back!" Damien rolled his eyes.

"No." The Lakeshore Strangler just ignored him now.

"Come on Chucky! Don't you think you've kept me waiting long enough?" Damien whined, plopping onto his bed.

"Nope." Chucky finally sat on his sofa, sighing with frustration, before turning his head and seeing- the doll sitting right next to him. "Ahhhh!" He gulped in surprise. Damien stood up. What? What is it?" He questioned. He sat beside Chucky, staring at the doll, before picking it up.

The doll made a clicking sound, and with a childish, but woman-like sounding voice, said a saying. "Hi! I'm Tiffany! Wanna play?"

" Where the hell did you get this thing?" Damien said in disgust, looking the doll over. "Got her from the cops." Chucky shrugged, making sure Damien didn't somehow break the doll. "She's the actual doll from those murders. I stitched her together." Chucky boasted.

"You got to be kidding me." Damien said, rolling his eyes. "No, I'm not fucking kidding you. Why the hell would I kid you?" Chucky glared, crossing his arms. He thought Damien would at least be interested.

"I knew you were obsessed, but...Tiffany? She's so '80s." Damien said, distaste in his voice. "I'm not ob-" But Damien didn't let Chucky finish.

"She isn't even scary." Damien rolled his eyes.

 _'Obviously you haven't seen her when she wants you to do the dishes..."_ Chucky thought to himself. "Yes, she is." He argued.

"No, she's not." Damien replied, before turning to the doll. "How the hell could this thing be as badass as your girlfriend?" He rolled his eyes, tossing the doll to the side.

"All right. So, I was wrong." Chucky said, watching the doll. He swore it blinked. Then he got an idea, and stood up, walking to the kitchen.

"I thought she'd make an... interesting weapon." He dug into the knife drawer, and found what he was looking for. He walked to the doorway, seeing Damien looking at the "precious" photo.

"Damien?"

The black haired boy looked up. "Huh?"

Chucky held his red blade in his hand, twirling it in his fingers, making sure not to get cut. "You wanna play?"

Damien gave a small gulp seeing the knife. "OK..."


	6. Not The Size That Counts

"Would you just hold her, god damnit?" Chucky rolled his eyes, 5 minutes later. He was holding the Tiffany doll, trying to make Damien hold it as they took a walk through the woods.

"But Chucky, I think this thing has lice or something!" Damien pouted. "You wanna learn how to be a killer or not?" Chucky glared. Damien sighed, holding the doll close.

"Are you ready for a soirée entre garçons?" Chucky chuckled, looking around as rain poured on the two, lighting flashing. Perfect. He looked around, acting as if he were trying to find something.

Damien looked confused at the French. "What's that?' He asked. Chucky chuckled, looking over his shoulder. "I thought you understood French." Damien gave a nervous laugh, flinching as thunder filled the air.

"Now you make sure you watch me... Both of you." Chucky looked towards Tiffany with a smirk. He swore, the eyes stared right back at him, filled with love like they did when she was alive.

"Y'know, Damien, there's something I never told you about Tiffany." Chucky smiled, looking up ahead as he thought back to the old memories. The good old days where he strangled anyone with his girlfriend and partner by his side.

"Don't tell me Bitchy is one of those dolls who wets her pants." Damien winced, holding the doll as far away as possible. Chucky shook his head. "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't talk that way about Tiff if I were you. Last time someone did that... well... Let's just say they were sleeping with the fishes." the brown haired man smirked.

Damien quickly held the doll tighter. "O-oh?" He whimpered. Chucky nodded, continuing with the tale.

"You see, Tiffany and I lived together for years. Of course, that was before the cops killed her." Chucky tensed a little. He usually didn't talk of them. Nor that BASTARD Mike Norris. Chucky took a breath, before chuckling.

"That was before she passed her soul into that doll there. I had taught her how..." Lighting flashed brightly. Damien listened close as he walked nearby. No one could hear them now. They stopped finally.

"Boy, was I ever jealous. Anybody even looked at Tiffany, and I would take care of him." Chucky looked to the doll, knowing she was listening. "Wouldn't I Tiff?" He smirked. Damien just tried to ignore it as he continued to listen.

"We were together a long time. Since we were kids." Chucky smiled. Then he thought back to the GOOD good memories, and smirked a little, knowing that if THIS didn't catch her attention, nothing would.

"And good God, did she know how to work what she provided. Incredible in bed." He chuckled. "I think she was the best I ever had." He smiled. He knew this would wake her up more than ever. Maybe even turn her on a little bit.

Damien scoffed, shaking his head. "Come on, Chucky. She ain't big enough to take care of a guy like you." He laughed, the doll held close to his chest.

Then... it happened.

Slowly, to Chucky's delight, Tiffany's head spun around to face Damien, Exorcist style. She gave a smirk. "It's not the size that counts, mother fucker. It's what you do with it."

Damien stared in horror, before as quick as a flash, Tiffany ripped the hook piercing right out of his lip. Blood began to pour out of his mouth, as Damien let out a scream of pain.

Chucky just decided to watch, crossing his arms as he let Tiffany go at it. He had worked her up for all of this.

Damien threw the doll down, and tried to run, but Tiffany used a nearby stick to stab him in the leg, making him fall to the ground. She was about to bring the stick down to slit his throat, but then looked up at Chucky, looking at his coat.

Chucky, catching on, slid off his coat, and tossed it to her, all while holding Damien down. The doll caught it, shoving it over Damien's face before sitting on it, as the goth struggled to get her off.

Tiffany, feeling rather awkward, looked up at her boyfriend with a shy little smile.

"Hi."

Chucky smiled a little awkwardly too. Dear God, it was like they were in middle school again.

"Hi."

"So...How you been?" Tiffany rubbed her neck as she crossed her legs. "Okay. You?" Chucky replied, looking up from Damien's struggling body. "Just peachy." She joked. Chucky gave a little laugh. There was more silence. Tiffany broke it again.

"Actually, to tell you the truth, I've been kinda out of it." She looked at her scarred body. Hm. This was a strange predicament. Did he... Sew her back together? Aweeee!

"I know. Took me ten years to find your ass." Chucky nodded. Tiffany nodded back, before seeing something peek out of Damien's pocket. She reached from under Chucky, and grabbed it. "Damn. He really fucked that person up." She said in shock.

"It's a fake, Tiff." Chucky rolled his eyes. Tiffany looked surprised. "ohhhh. Now I see. The nail polish." She pointed out, before she looked angry. "Well that's just sick. What are you doing with this prick anyway?" She asked.

"Well, I sent Eddie off to find us a new place. And without you... Ten years is a long time, Tiff." He shook his head.

"Besides, I was never actually a fan of him. You know me. I'll kill anybody, but it takes a lot to get on my good side." He said, looking at Tiffany now. They looked at each other for a while, before Tiffany smiled.

"You look great, Chucky." She smiled. if she could blush, she would. Chucky gave a small smirk. "Thanks." He chuckled. "I mean it. Ten years has done you good! You look as great as the day I got shot!" She smiled.

Damien suddenly stopped struggling. Both doll and human looked down. Chucky checked the pulse. Nothing. He stood up, dusting himself off. Tiffany coughed to catch his attention, and he looked down. Tiffany smiled up at him.

"You're not gonna leave 'lil 'ol me here, are you?" She flirted a bit. Chucky rolled his eyes with a smiled, before leaning down and lifting the doll to his chest. Once they were within face distance, Tiffany quickly pecked Chucky's lips. The serial killer chuckled, shaking his head. "Stop it." He smiled as he grabbed the back of Damien's shirt, and dragged him along with them as they walked back home.


	7. Choose Our Own Families

Meanwhile, back with the teens, Officer Needlenose, AKA Norton, was giving a breathing test on David, to see if he had been drinking, though they all knew he hadn't been. David just sighed as he blew into it, Glaring at the cop.

"All right, satisfied? Can I wait in the car, please?" He asked, as rain poured down on all of them, thanks to the thunderstorm. Officer Norton simply smiled. "No."

Unknown to them, Chief Kincaid's car pulled up, just as planned. Needlenose turned to Jesse with a shit eating grin on his face. "All right,Boogie Nights, you're up."

"This is such a load of shit. You know we haven't been drinking." Jesse grit his teeth with anger, looking at the cop, his tux coat wrapped around a shivering Jade.

"Well, then, you've got nothing to worry about, do you?" Norton shrugged, lifting the little machine up to Jesse's mouth. Jesse blew hard into it to show just how pissed he was. The machine beeped, showing Jesse also hadn't been drinking.

Chief Kincaid walked up, wearing a poncho and holding an umbrella. Officer Norton smiled. "Evening, Chief. Seems like a false alarm here. " He said innocently. The Chief chuckled. " That's okay, Norton. Better safe than sorry, right?"

Jad shot her uncle a venomous glare. "This is a new low." She hissed. "For you too. Get in the car." the Chief glared right back. But Jade wasn't having it. "Bite me."

"Jade, when you're 18, you can go to hell for all I care. But until then, I'm stuck with you. And I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you embarrass me by ending up on Jerry Springer with some trailer trash lowlife." Kincaid gestured to Jesse, who was furious now.

"You fuck." "But you won't. Not Jade anyway. Not anymore." Kincaid shrugged, before turning back to Jade. "In the car."

Jesse stepped up "You can't keep us from seeing each other." Kincaid simply smirked at the brunette teen. "I'm the Chief of Police, sport. I can do whatever I want. So if, for example, I was to run a blood test on you tonight… and the results made you look like Christian Slater on New Year's Eve, you think anybody would question me?"

Jade stared in horror at her uncle. Jesse saw it, and shook his head at her, to calm her. "He's bluffing." The Chief smirked. "Try me."

Jade looked from her uncle to her boyfriend. No. He didn't want her boyfriend to get hurt. She stepped between the two, and slid off the bracelet that Jesse had given her. Jesse looked hurt. Jade had tears in her eyes. "I wish we really could choose our own families."

Chief interrupted them to make fun of David. "David, you keep your orchid dry now, you hear?" He turned back to his niece. "Come on, sunshine." And with that, he lead Jade away.

David gave a sarcastic laugh, while Norton laughed for real, and teased the two boys. "Try me". He grinned before walking back over to his car, and he and Chief Kincaid drove off, leaving Jesse and David all alone.

"Screw him. lf I were you, I would take Jade, get the hell outta Dodge… and never look back." David said to Jesse, who was looking at the bracelet he had given Jade, and then back to where the police had driven off. Oh he WOULD get her back.


End file.
